After 10 Years
by Emily1050
Summary: Annabeth goes to the park to celebrate her birthday. In between swings and a fractured ankle she meets Percy Jackson. That day was all it tool for a great friendship to be built. However her father get's a job offer in California. After ten years Annabeth has decided to go study in Goode in New York. But what Annabeth least expected was to find Percy and that he is also a demigod.
1. Chapter 1

**By the way guys this chapter takes place before May Castellan tries to become an oracle and then turns crazy. Just so that your not confused.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

**10 years ago:**

Here I am celebrating my seventh birthday.

Although I barely have any friends, I know I can always count on dear old Thals and Luke to make me have the best time of my life.

Today my dad decided to drop me of at Ms. Castellan home. Then from there we would go to the park and celebrate.

My dad, Frederick Chase is always to busy for me. And now that his new wife is pregnant he barely speaks to me.

Just because I wasn't supposed to happen.

That's right I wasn't supposed to be born.

If it wasn't because my mother is Athena none of this would have ever happened.

Sometimes I wonder what it's like to feel normal. To not have monsters after you, and be able to make friends easily.

My step-mom acts very awkward with me. I think she knows that I am a demi-god. However I don't feel comfortable speaking to her in a motherly way. If anything I just ignore her so that my dad doesn't end up mad at me.

So here I was in the back of my fathers old SUV. We were just a few minutes away from May's home.

''Anabeth, you better behave yourself. And I don't care if Mrs. Castellan doesn't care because Luke and Thalia are demigods as well. You are my child so you behave yourself. If you don't then you'll see what will happen when you get home.'' He threatened me, as usual.

I went back to looking out the window and ignoring him. This is something I've had to learn how to do.

''Annabeth are you listening to me?'' He asked. I looked back up and saw him staring at me through the rear-view mirror.

''Yes Father I was listening.''

BIG FAT LIE!

He doesn't need to know that though. All he needs to know is that I am not just ignoring him. Which I am doing.

Then I fixed my eyes out the window again.

This time I realized that we had arrived.

Yes, finally.

''Father will you and Helen stop by later?'' I asked him.

''No! Helen can't come you know that Annabeth she is three month's pregnant, you are so selfish how could you ask such a thing of your mother. And no I am not coming either I have business.'' He said. Oh no he didn't. Did he just call her my MOTHER. I mean he called her my MOTHER.

Is he out of his mind. If Athena heard him comparing her with Helen she'd electrocute Father right in the spot.

''Father, your wife is not my mother, and I don't wish her to be it either.'' I sigh. He was going to give me a speech on reasons why she was my mother.

''Annabeth, don't go there. You know your never going to meet Athena. Give up on it. You know perfectly fine that Athena didn't ever take care of you. However Helen wasn't even your biological mother and she tries to teach you how to be a lady.''

''You know what dad. I don't want to have this conversation with you.'' I walked out of the car. I looked back and saw him staring at me. That creped me out so I ran to the entrance.

I put my hand right above the door before I knocked three times.

''Coming!'' I heard the nice voice of May Castellan yell then followed by steps.

I waited patiently knowing my dad was still staring at my back. Then the door suddenly opened and I looked up at the smiling woman.

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNABETH! I made you _cookies_!'' She yelled excitedly. The she motioned for me to come inside. I looked to my right and saw Luke hiding behind a couch and Thalia behind him.

Their probably playing a prank on Mrs. Castelllan.

''It's so nice to have you over sweetie, you know I have never met a seven year old that can articulate words as well as you can, plus your so smart and grown up for your age.'' She knew I was demigod. She just doesn't know which goddess is my mother.

''Hello Ms.. Castellan!'' I decided to act sweet. Just because she had gone out of her way for my birthday.

''Oh dear, haven't I told you not to call me that. You can call me May.'' She always said the same thing, but I would always say Ms. Castellan in the end. ''Oh by the way, unless you guys don't want to have time to play I advice you all to go put your running shoes so that we can get going to the park.

''Okay Mom!'' Luke exclaimed as he jumped out of his hiding spot and going.

''I don't need to get running shoes. I already have them on,'' says Thalia. Then she runs out of her hiding spot and rushes to me before hugging me tightly.

**-15 MINUTES LATER-**

''Okay children you have ten minutes to play before I call you back here so that we can sing Happy Birthday to Annabeth.''

And with that we headed to the swings. I was competing with Thalia to see who was faster. Then I heard Luke call my name. I saw a boy about five years older jump of the swings last time I came here. I wanted to try that too.

So I jumped off. However my feet didn't land on the sand first. It was my butt. I wasn't going to cry. I was turning seven today. There was no way I was going to act like a little girl.

Thalia wasn't on the swings anymore she was going down a slide. This meant that she couldn't come and help me. Luke was on the other side going through some plastic tubes.

Then I felt a someone try to pull me up. I looked up and saw sea-green eyes staring right back at me. He looked around my age. His tanned skin tone was really cute. And his freckles just made me giggle.

''Hey, let me help you up!'' He said. He extended both his hands. I took them without second thoughts.

For some reason this boy seemed like someone trust worthy.

He pulled me up easily. However when I tried to stand on my own. I almost fall.

That's when he realized I must have twisted my ankle.

''Can you help me to that lady over there!'' I asked him. He nodded and smiled.

He took my arm above his shoulder and I pressed all my weigh on him. In just a couple of minutes we reached May.

''Oh my Annabeth are you okay?''

''Yeah, I think I twisted my ankles though. I think an ice pack might do the job.'' I said. She nodded and went to the bag that she always brings with her for if one of us hurt our selves.

She carefully put an ice pack over my throbbing ankle. The coldness from the ice pack send my foot into a numb state.

''And who is this wonderful looking boy?''

''I am Percy Jackson. I just happened to see her fall and went to help her.''

''Well I am May Castellan, and this is Annabeth.'' She replied with a big smile, 'you know why don't you join us to celebrate her birthday.''

Percy seemed to be thinking about the offer as he slowly nodded.

''Well let me call Luke and Thalia,'' then she stood up and left to call.

**-3 hours later-**

Percy, Luke, Thalia and I had been playing ever since we sang happy birthday. We had fun, but now I was on my way home.

May had decided she would drop me off. So here I was getting of her car. The as I knocked on the my door. I heard my dad and Helen talking.

''You know I always wanted to move away from here!'' I heard her say.

''Yeah, that's why this is such a perfect offer. But Annabeth needs Camp Half Blood and that's far from here.'' At least my dad remembered me. ''However this job offer is to good to pass by.''

''Then we should start packing and get ready to move.''

**Author's Note**

**So this story is actually the idea of a fan of ''The Demigod Arrangement''**

**Her name is anabeth1812. She came up with the whole plot line, then she asked me to write it for her. If you are new to my books then that means that you don't know that I have a co-writer who is the one to post this on Wattpad.**

**She is Joky04.**

**So there will be times where she may be the one to update. Because I was unable to. Also I don't remember Annabeth's step-mother's name so Joky and I named her Helen. Also please forgive any misspelled words. I will go back and edit later.**

**Please review and follow.**

_**Joky04 &amp; Emily1050**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Song: **No Air

**Original Singers: **Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown

**Cover by:** Anthem Lights (Caleb and Kelsey Grimm)

**Present Time:**

I looked out the airplane window.

After living in San Francisco for ten years with my dad, his wife and my half brothers, I was so exited to return to New York.

I have some questions, like will everyone remember me? Or Camp Half-Blood will they welcome me in?

Hopefully my friends help me get used to New York life.

My plane was flying above the NYC Airport and in just a few minutes I'd be in a taxi on my way to Manhattan.

Yep, that's where I'll be living. I will be attending Goode High School. Although it is my senior year I hope that for once I will make friends.

Not just get judged as a nerd. Just because I get good grades.

In fifth grade I even tried to fail a test so that I could at least make friends with the unpopular. Sadly being the daughter of Athena has it's sad part. No matter how hard I try I always get a perfect grade.

The flight attendant spoke through out the plane.

''Attention passengers of the flight from San Francisco to New York we are about to land so may I ask to fasten your seat belts just for security. We will come back in a few minutes. Thank you.''

I hadn't touched my seatbelt the whole flight so really I had nothing to do.

I kept my stare out the window as millions of thoughts came to my head.

Before I knew it my ears began to hurt and then I realized it was from the pressure on the plane.

Slowly but surely I felt the wheels hit the road and the pain began to decrease.

Then I turned to my window and realized that the plane is stopping.

The flight attendant began to speak again. ''Passengers aboard welcome to New York City. We hope you enjoy your stay.''

Everyone in the plane began clapping before exiting.

Now I was standing in front of my apartment. This is where I would live my last year of high school.

My apartment was room 504. It was in the fifth floor. That was a lot of stairs. Nothing like my normal work out though. I mean I am a demigod. I train every single day. It's my way of preparing for any attack that comes my way.

I began to unpack.

I was getting things done fast. Well that's what I thought.

When I finished I looked to the clock I put next to my bed. It read 11:00pm.

Wow! That's later than I thought it would be.

Even though usually I stay all night up reading. Tomorrow is my first day at a new school, and I don't want to be late. Not even by a second.

I went to bed, my body hadn't registered just how tired it really was, but the bed was suddenly sounding very appealing so I just closed my eyes and leaned against my pillow.

-Next Day-

**Percy's POV**

I was still pretty sore from this years camp. The battle against Gaea had a toll on my life. Now I bring a roman demigod as my best friend.

To be honest I miss Annabeth.

Yeah I bet you're wondering why do I still remember her after ten years? To be honest I think that my once in a lifetime friend became a girl that I would always have an obsession over. Sadly I would probably never see her again.

After May turned crazy I never spoke to Luke or Thalia. Then when I was twelve a satyr named Grover brought me to Camp Half-Blood.

There I found out Thalia was now a tree and Luke was a demigod too. We became friends again. Then he backstabbed us and turned Kronos side. With the help of Clarisse, Grover, Tyson, and Rachel I was able to free Luke by killing both him and Kronos.

Oh during my second quest I brought Thalia back. Soon after that she joined the hunters and well last year she passed away along side the Amazons and the Hunters of Artemis.

After we completed the second prophecy we returned to Camp to pray for the lost souls. Our group of five prayed for Leo and the seventh member we never found. We knew that even if we didn't know it, that person had somehow taken part on the war.

Then Leo returned on Festus with Calypso in back of him.

I was happy that Haze, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Jason, and Piper had all gotten together. Now I was the loner.

At least the second prophecy was done for. Now I was standing in front of hell. My friends around me.

None of us wanted to be here.

Why?

Because High School is filled with girls who throw themselves at you.

Sadly we have been coming to this school for a while so we're famous.

Jason and I said bye to the rest of the group. We had basketball practice early morning.

Coach Hedge who happened to be a satyr also happened to want to be here with us in High School. So he became the basketball coach.

We practiced for about an hour and a half.

Then Jason went to his Chemistry class. I was heading towards one of my lazy periods... AID.

**Annabeth's POV**

So far my papers had been thrown on the floor by a redhead twice.

She had green eyes and red hair that was as curly as Marida's from Brave.

In fact since I didn't know her name I began calling her Marida.

She had crossed paths with me twice, if she dared touch my papers again I would probably loose control and hurt her.

This had all happened and first period hadn't even started yet.

Marida bumped into me again as I passed my locker.

The binder I had been holding fell. My body was trembling in anger.

_Control Annabeth._

_Remember what happened the last time that happened. You don't want to be thought of as a 'FREAK' just yet!_

My subconscious told me.

My shaking stopped and I let her walk over my papers. Then she ran off.

Oh just you wait.

''Are you okay?'' A raspy voice said from behind.

I turned around to be met by the same sea-green eyes that Percy had.

To think about it he had similar face features and the jet-black hair.

''Percy?''

''Annabeth!''

We stared at each other before running to each other and hugging.

''It's been so long!'' I cried into his shoulder.

He patted me on the back as he replied, ''I know.''

''Hey! How about you come to my house today after school?'' He asked.

Reality I would love to go to his house. I want to meet Percy and see if he knows anything about Luke and Thalia.

''Sure!''

''Okay, say let's meet up right here.'' I nodded. Then he bowed and picked up my papers before giving them to me. ''And don't worry I'll make sure Rachel doesn't do anything else.''

Just like that he walked away.

So Mirada's name is Rachel.

Oh well.

-After School-

**Percy's POV**

I told the gang about Annabeth a long time ago. So today when I told them she was new to this school. They were all excited so they tagged along to my trip home.

I also asked Rachel why she did that and she said she hadn't intended to hurt Annabeth it had kind of just slipped.

So now I was waiting for her. The others had gone ahead. Leo said he'd get Kareoke from his apartment so that we could all sing.

Yeah well I hope Annabeth likes that.

I saw her walking towards me. She looked so beautiful, I smiled.

Oh Aphrodite I think you have some competition.

''Hey!'' She exclaimed as she reached me.

''Hi.'' I smiled down at her.

Her gray eyes made me remember Athena. And some of the demigods from that Cabin.

''Should we get going?' I asked.

She nodded and I led her to my car.

My apartment wasn't far from here. In fact it was three blocks away. The funniest part is that my friends are all my neighbors.

As soon as I was in front of my door with Annabeth in back of me. I smiled.

I could picture us living together and doing this.

I knew that the guys were inside already, but I wasn't expecting my living room like a Welcome Party for someone that was loved so badly by everyone. Hell they'd never even met her before.

So as soon as we entered the living room everyone jumped from the couches.

Annabeth hid behind me. Then Leo came to the front.

''Nice to meet you Annabeth, I am Leo Valdez son of H.. I mean song of hip-hop are my thing.'' Leo covered himself up for almost saying Hephaestus.

''And I am Piper, it's nice to meet the girl that Percy always talks about. This is Jason, my boyfriend and Percy's best friend.''

''Nice to meet you,'' Annabeth struck her arm out for Piper to shake and she did.

''Oh! I am Hazel and that's Frank,'' Hazel said while pointing at Frank.

''Okay people let's get to the singing.''

''Singing?'' Annabeth asked looking at me.

''Yeah...well when I told them you were coming over and they decided to tag along Leo decided to do Karaoke...That is if you're okay with it.'' I said with a nervous sigh.

''It's fine.'' I nodded and Leo screamed.

''As our guest of honor Annabeth you get to do a duet with a boy. You choose!''

''Percy...I mean I choose Percy to sing a duet with me.''

''Okay,'' I got next to her as Leo put the song up.

Then No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown came up. Instead this was by Caleb and Kelsey Grimm from the band Anthem Lights.

_Percy, _Annabeth, **Both**

''If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

Oh''

_''I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand''_

''But how do you expect me,

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe''

**''Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**

**It's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep**

**Tell me how you gonna be without me**

**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe''**

''It's no air, no air

No air, air''

_''No air, air''_

''No air, air''

_''No air, air''_

_''I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real''_

''But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath, but I survived

I don't know how, but I don't even care''

**''So how do you expect me**

**to live alone with just me**

**'Cause my world revolves around you**

**It's so hard for me to breathe**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there''**

_''It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep''_

**''Tell me how you gonna be without me''**

_''If you ain't here, I just can't breathe''_

_I''t's no air, __**no air**_

_No air, air_

No air, air

_No air, air_

No air, air''

''No more

It's no air, no air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air''

_''Can't live, can't breathe with no air'''_

''It's how I feel whenever you ain't there''

**''It's no air, no air''**

_''Got me out here in the water so deep''_

**''Tell me how you gonna be without me**

**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**

**It's no air, no air**

No air''

The room erupted with applauses for us, and I just smiled at Annabeth. I would have never thought she was a good singer. Which for some reason led me to liking her even more.

**AN**

**Well here is the second chapter. Please do listen to the song it is how I imagine them singing it. Plus Anthem Lights is mine and Emily's life.**

**So for the people that can't see the video at the side if on computer or on the top of the phone this is the link **

watch?v=mAaAmTokl-0&amp;list=PLM9AhIuZDlaBlIpUmH_yFBBGSVvmXdaNL&amp;index=43.

**For those who don't know that Emily moved to Tampa in 2014 for some personal issues and that she would be coming back. Well the reason why it's me posting is because she will be coming back tomorrow.**

**Yay! The day of my prom.**

**So please review and follow/favorite. **

Bye

_Joky04_


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

As the weeks passed Percy, his friends and I became quite close, now winter break was soon to come'' and I planned to spend it at Camp Half-Blood. Luckily none of the guys had said any plans, and sadly if they did come up with something I'd have to deny. After all I hadn't gone to camp in years.

So today is the last day of school and right now I am walking to my locker.

''Hey Annabeth!'' Rachel said. Now I know the first day she treated me like garbage, but that was the only time, ever since she has been a very supporting and wonderful person.

''Hi Dare!'' I usually called her by her last name to annoy her.

She hates it.

''You're lucky I am late to class,'' she muttered as she walked to her room. The bell rang signaling for first period.

Today was my bad day.

First Period: Aid

Third Period: Cooking

Fifth Period: Physical Education

So yeah I pretty much hate my 1-3-5 days. To me 2-4-6 is life. Well there is also 7-8, but we only have those classes on Wednesdays. And for me it's AP Calculus and AP Chemistry.

I had first period with Percy. We never did anything in Aid. All we do is talk and draw while humming.

Or sometimes I go to the library and read while Percy looks at picture books about the sea.

I found Percy talking to Jason by the soccer field. He looked nervous and sad.

As I made my way to him, Jason left and Percy sigh turning to me.

''Is everything okay?'' I asked him.

His sea-green eyes looked up to my own. He seemed sad.

''Anne, I am sorry, but the guys and I have to go on a trip this winter...and we can't bring you along.'' Percy seemed like he was about to cry.

''It's okay, I have plans for this winter.'' I said. It's true I do have plans. Percy gave me a questioning look and I shrugged. ''I am going to visit my biological mother.''

Percy knew I had never met my mom, but he didn't know I ever would, even less who she really is.

''Oh...okay!'' As he said that he turned away from me and walked to class.

As the day went by I met up with the girls in cooking and with Leo and Frank for P.E.

Now it was the end of the day and I am in a hurry to get to my apartment and pack a couple of my things for camp. I leave early tomorrow.

That day I didn't even bother to wait for my friends I was to exited.

If I said that my relationship with Percy was just a simple friendship I'd be lying. Reality is I like him. But I don't know how he feels.

Percy and I are like best friends.

He is what I am looking for in a guy.

With that thought I entered my apartment. I have a Dalmatian puppy that Percy got me the week after our re-encounter. He claimed it to be a late birthday present.

I had spent a lot of time looking for a name, until I found one that fit her,_ Ειδοθεα, _well that's her name in Greek, however her name in English is Eidothea meaning knowing goddess. In mythology she is as sea nymph, daughter of Proteus.

So Eidothea usually welcomes me home yapping and waggling her tail. And that's exactly what happened. I was so happy to see her.

At first I wondered where he got her. Then I found out he had an adult female and male. However Percy only gave the puppies to people he trust and of course I got the youngest female one. She was playful and liked to jump everywhere. She was also very sick and most of the fall I had kept her inside the apartment only taking her out to pee, but since I was going to Camp and had to take her. I was scared for her health.

''Come here baby!'' She wiggled her tail as she came to me and rubbed her head against my jeans. I smiled and patted her head. I began to pack doggie treats and doggie sweaters and doggie shoes. Of course I didn't forget her doggie medicine or her healthy low fat snacks. I also took some chew toys and a ball.

As I stared at Eidothea while she slept a sudden need to sleep ruined my stamina. So I went to bed.

**Percy's POV**

I wanted to bring Annabeth, but I know the guys are right. I really like her. She is the reason why I go to school. I know that Chiron is going to notice my mood immediately and then Clarisse will laugh while saying some offensive joke about children of Poseidon.

Hali, my male Dalmatian skipped across the living room to his cozy bed. Then following him came Irvette. Both names had meanings. Although when I told Annabeth she started laughing at what they meant.

Hali: means the sea and it's origin is Greek

Irvette: means sea friend and it comes from the old English.

When Irvette had puppies I didn't want to take them to far from her so I gave them to people that I trust and that go to camp so the pups can meet up with their parents. Well ..all but Eidothea which I decided I will nickname her Ei. However Annabeth is going to be mine in the near future so that puppy will return to this household.

I will go to any extreme to make Annabeth mine. She will be my wife, she is the one that for such a long time I have been searching. Let's just hope that she says yes in two weeks when we start school again. That's right I am asking her out.

I cant wait to call her my girlfriend.

**A/N**

**Well that's it for today. It wasn't as long as most chapters but it was something. Also I've been quite busy with finals and graduations and believe me singing the national anthem by my self in front of five thousand people including six soldiers was quite the challenge, but luckily it's over... well I still have to sing again on Thursday, but after that I go into summer and will try to update. See you guys.**

**If there is anything misspelled let me know and I am sorry. Also I beg you to please review, follow, and favorite. I am starting to think that this story is a piece of garbage.**

**Also this is the second time I update this chapter, for some reason the first time a bunch of weird numbers popped up, so I am sorry for that. I hope you all liked the story**

With that note Happy Summer

Joky04 &amp; Emily1050


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a re-post due to the first time somehow it got a bunch of icons and tabs. To be honest I have no idea how that happened. PLEASE RE-READ.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I had finally met all my half siblings.

They all seemed to have things in common with me, but so far Malcom and I were the closest. But again we just me today it was to soon to speak.

Eidothea was loved by all my siblings and they all agreed to help take care of her.

Now it was time for practice and I was following everyone else.

There was so many people it was surprising that they had all survived this far, although most were at least 12 years old. They all had scratches on their bodies, however for the age of 12 they seemed very built up.

''Alright campers. Calm down,'' Chiron, who I found out is the activity director here at camp said.

As soon as he spoke silence took over the crowd. Not one voice was heard, it was so quiet we could hear the waves crashing by the shore and the wind blowing through the trees.

''As you all know our heroes are back home.'' Everyone was cheering, and I had no idea why. ''They're back and I plan on letting them train you. So I would love it for you guys to welcome them as your new teachers and instructors. Now give it up for Leo Valdez.''

From the Hephaestus cabin everyone was clapping and looking proud.

Now I know that this name sounds very familiar, in fact for some reason it reminds me of Leo. My school friend that made me sing. Yeah him.

Then Leo appeared next to Chiron, my mouth was wide open. This is really school Leo.

''Leo you will train the Hephaestus cabin since their your siblings.'' More cheering. He smiled and walked to them then he started hugging them.

''Next is one of our family members from Camp Jupiter. Hazel Levesque!'' Chiron motioned next to him. I was still not recovering about the fact that they're here. Then she stood next to him. ''Daughter of Pluto; she will train the Apollo cabin and the Hecate cabin.

The Hecate cabin seemed to love Hazel. I wonder why. Apollo cabin didn't seem as happy, but like they were okay with it.

''Another friend from Camp Jupiter is Frank Zhang, now son of Mars; You will help Clarisse train the Ares cabin and the Demeter's cabin.''

I heard a snort from the Ares cabin. I guess that girl doesn't like him, but how I mean Frank is so nice it's impossible to not get along with him.

My comment made me realize that so far all of Percy's friends were demigods was he one too? No he is to innocent to have anything to do with Gods.

''Next is Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite; you will train your siblings and the Athena cabin.'' I smiled. Piper and I had formed a bond of some sort in the past few months.

Most of my siblings were cheering.

''Jason Grace.'' Everyone was cheering I guess he is just as famous as he is in school. Too bad he looks so uncompleted without Percy.'' Son of Jupiter you will train the Nemesis, Nike, and Iris cabins.''

Jason nodded, and was about too go back to his spot but Chiron held him back.

''And as you all know our all time hero Percy Jackson; son of Poseidon. He will train Dionysus, Hypnos, and Hermes cabins. And as always on training grounds you will always find Percy and Jason to help you. They will all eventually train you together.'' I was so shocked that I didn't hear Chiron dismiss us until I was there all by myself except for the instructors.

The moment their eyes landed on me they stood there staring shocked until Leo yelled.

''YAY! We don't have to keep secrets from Annabeth anymore now she knows we're all demigods, but wait to be here you need to be one too.'' His eyebrows were scrounged together as if he was trying to figure this out. I finally composed my self and started laughing.

''My mom is Athena,'' I said in between laughs.

''Yes I get to train you!'' Piper exclaimed by now all of them were smiling.

''Hey Annabeth want to take a walk around the beach?'' Percy asked.

I nodded and he smiled. He took my arm and we began to walk away.

''So is this the reason why you said you were going to meet your biological mother?'' He asked as walked own the beach. There was pure silent except for the waves and our feet in the sand, camp looked extremely peaceful and that brought a smile to my face. The reason why demigods most of the time made it to after 15 was because of Percy and the gang. It made me think of what would have happened if I would have been in camp, like I was supposed to be.

''Yeah, it was the best thing I could come up with that wouldn't be so far from the true.'' I replied. Percy chuckled, my smile grew wider. ''At least I didn't tell you that all of my friends and I are going to spend it together but we can't bring you...Oh that's right that's what you said.''

''I am sorry,'' he had a playful smile and it looked absolutely adorable...although I wouldn't admit that to anyone other than Eidothea and myself. ''So how long have you known that you're a demigod?'' He asked suddenly getting serious again.

I looked up to his eyes. Those beautiful sea-green orbs. ''I've know I am a demigod for as long as I remember.''

''Then why is it that now is when you come to camp.''

''Because my dad decided to move away. I used to come to camp with Thalia and Luke. I knew Chiron, Grover, and even Dionysus. That year we were all happy and then we met you and even though we didn't tell you our secret you were our friend. After I left I don't know if you kept in touch with Luke and Thalia, but I wish I would have.''

''You're father was very unreasonable if he took you away from the one place that can keep us all safe by training.'' He said. I knew he was mad about my father but I was the one who suffered the most. I had to train myself my whole life, and keep myself safe.

''Percy calm down.''

''You're right I have to calm down. So where'd you leave Ei?'' He asked as he flashed me his big smile. I smiled back at him, he was such a seaweed brain.

''She's here, in between my siblings and I we're taking care of her.''

''That's awesome now the whole family can get together. Come on let's go get her so that she can see her parents and siblings.'' And just like that he pulled me to leave with him towards what I guess to be the Poseidon cabin.

**A/N**

** I am sorry this chapter is so late, reason is I got lazy and my bed just felt so comfy that I gave up. Well that and I have swimming team meets all the time so.. yeah. Anyway next week I am writing the chapter by myself due to the fact that Joky is going to the Florida keys with her whole family (they're a lot of people). Also she wont have Wi-Fi or reception so I'll be updating here and in wattpad. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorite, and reviewed**

**Now if you've ever read one of my other books you know that I have this thing called REVIEW TIME, where I answer your reviews so yep I am going to start that now:**

** anabeth1812: It has been fixed thank you for telling me. And thank you for this wonderful idea too.**

** QueenOfStars23: I will thank you**

** LONG LIVE BOOKS: The tabs have been fixed and thank you. I don't know why when I updated it got all those things that's never happened before, but if you haven't read the chapter then you can go back to it now it has been updated.**

** Guest: Well yeah, but Percy and Annabeth used to know each other remember that.**

** Swordy10835: Thanks I am glad you love it this far I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing, and no Percy used to not know that Annabeth is a demigod as you saw in this chapter.**

** allen r: Thanks.**

** foreveramused: Hhahaha thanks and I am so sorry for not updating faster.**

** Crazy-fan-girl: Thank you it's nice to see you again too. You're always very supporting. I hope to keep on seeing you**

**And that's it for today. I hope that everyone got their answers thank you all for updating and I think I've done this before but I want to thank Annabeth 1812 for giving me the idea to this wonderful fanfiction. I hope that this isn't disappointing you this far.**

**HAPPY SUMMER TO EVERYONE **

**Joky04 &amp; Emily1050**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's POV**

We'd spended the whole two weeks of winter break training and going out with friends. However I'd had the courage to ask Annabeth out.

She said yes!

Tomorrow was a Saturday so we'd be going on our first date to eat at Time Square. It was also beautiful there since it was New Years.

Annabeth seamed excited and truly I was nervous.

Although I wanted to spend all the time in the world with Annabeth. I couldn't today.

My mother invited Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Calypso, and me to spend the night over with her and Paul, my step-father. However Piper and Jason were spending time with Piper's dad. He had been wondering why Piper hadn't come home for Winter Break. He doesn't know about the gods or demigods. Or that he's been in love with Aphrodite for years. Even though she's married to another.

Hazel didn't have any living family, but Frank wanted her to come with him to meet two of his aunts that lived in Canada and were visiting here.

Leo and Calypso were going straight home and then they had a home date.

So in the end it was just me at my mom's house.

My mom, Sally Blofis-Jackson, was a nice, kind hearted woman. She loved to write. She would have become a writer, but instead fell in love with a god. He got her pregnant at seventeen and after I was born he left. Then she married Gabe Ugliano, to hide my scent from beast that would come to eat me. I hated him. He treated me and my mom like his servants. He spoke badly of me and all he ever did was be drunk and betting money that he didn't have.

After I found out I was a demigod and began training at camp my mom divorced Gabe. She also decided to re-take her years in University for writing.

There she met Paul Blofis. He wanted to help her. They were 'friends'. He was a teacher. I was at camp and decided to Iris-message her. She was with him in the living room of our home, they were being friends.

At first I didn't like Paul. I didn't want him to replace my dad in my mom's heart. I knew that was unfair to her. That she would always love a man that would some day forget her. However Paul didn't replace dad, he just made my mother's love grow. Now they were happily married.

I was going to stop by my apartment before going to my mom's place. As I walked through the hall of my condo I couldn't help, but notice the beautiful blonde next to my door.

Her eyes shifted to me with a smile. Those sad, intimidating, calculating, beautiful eyes. I jogged towards her.

''Anne what are you doing here?.. I mean it's wonderful and...'' I was scared that she would be offended.

''Relax Seaweed Brain, I left camp early today so I was waiting for you. I was wondering if you wanted to do something together.'' She asked. ''It's okay if you already have other plans.''

She was blushing towards the ground.

''No! I mean I do but you can come with me. My mom was expecting the whole gang with me, but they had other plans so you can come with me instead and I'll introduce you to my mom.'' I stated. She nodded her head up and down. ''Just let me drop this inside and we'll get going.''

''Okay,'' I took my bags inside along with my two buddies. I wasn't going to bring them to my mom's with this weather. Then I heard a whimper and noticed that Annabeth had Eli wrapped around a blanket with a little doggie scarf. The little puppy looked like even though she was covered she was cold, however Annabeth seamed ready for it. She had a huge bad with her she took out a thermo with a baby bottle inside and began to feed warm milk.

''Is she okay?'' I asked Annabeth.

''On my way back from camp I noticed she was really cold so before going home I passed by the vet. He said she had weak immune system and that she'd probably always catch illnesses and right now she has a cold. That's why I didn't leave her home. If it get's to cold and nobody can warm her up it could cause death.'' Annabeth kept her close to her chest.

''Don't you think maybe Irvette and Hali can keep her warm while we're at my parents.'' I said to her. She looked at me.

''What about feeding her? They can't feed her warm milk.''

''Do you think I don't train my dogs. Irvette knows how to open the door knob and go to Leo's house. Leo and Calypso are there we can stop by and tell them that if she comes by they need warm milk.'' I gave her a smile.

''You're really a Seaweed Brain. How will Irvette know when Eidothea needs warm milk. She's a dog, even if she is extremely smart she still wouldn't know. Isn't it smarter to have Leo and Calypso bring their puppy over and baby sit all of them?'' She asked knowingly.

''I guess your right.''

Then we left my apartment, Ei was still getting fed by Annabeth. Apparently she also eats very slowly. It helps her digestive system. And this is a birth difficulty I just never noticed it.

I nocked on Leo's door three times before he opened it. He was wearing a towel around his waist and his hair was wet.

''Sorry man but do you think you can dog-sit Irvette, Hali, and Ei while Annabeth and I go to my mom's?'' I asked I knew the answer he loved having my dogs over to play with his. They were the parents of his anyway.

''You know how I love to take care of them, of course I will.'' Leo stated.

''Awesome, also Ei needs to be fed warm milk every hour and a half.'' I said again.

''It has to be half of this bottle and you must be patient she takes her time.'' Annabeth told him that just as Calypso came out.

''Don't worry I'll make sure he does everything just as you said.'' She said.

''Thank you. Here is the key. They'll be in their bed keeping Eidothea warm.'' I said, they nodded.

''Okay we'll drop her of and then we're of.''

''Okay, see ya. And Annabeth don't worry Sally, Paul are the nicest people I've ever met.'' Leo aid as Calypso nodded.

Annabeth and I dropped Ei and left immediately.

My mom's house was a good ten minute drive from my apartment.

When I knocked Paul opened the door.

''Welcome Percy. I thought you were coming with your friends?'' He asked looking around noticing that there was no one with me. Then he noticed Annabeth.

''Who's this?''

''Um.. Paul this is Annabeth, she's another demigod. She is a daughter of Athena. She's also my best friend. She was my first friend when I was little because of her I met Thalia and Luke.'' I said to him.

He smiled at her. ''Welcome Annabeth. I hope you don't mind me asking but where are your other friends?''

''They had last minute plans with family.'' I said awkwardly.

He nodded and let us inside.

My mother had met Annabeth once or twice when we were younger so when she saw her she dropped the plates she was carrying and hugged her. ''Annabeth I can't believe you're here. I thought I'd never see you again.''

''It's nice to see you again Ms. Ja err Mrs. Blofis.''

''Oh sweetheart, how many times have I told you to call me Sally.''

''Sorry ma'am.''

''And now you're just making me sound old.'' My mom frowned putting both her arms under her chest.

That's how I found out Annabeth was going to be taught to not be formal by Sally Blofis-Jackson, but my thoughts were proven wrong when my mom smiled and gave her an appreciative look before talking about embarrassing things I had done and said and showing baby pictures. That's how I ended up being the laugh of the diner.

**A/N**

**Long time no see sorry for making you all wait so long I have been working a lot this week. Right now I am sweaty and I can't wait to finish here so that I can take a shower and get ready to get back to work again.**

**Taking care of little kids may sound easy, but entertaining them so that they don't cry is a complete different story.**

**So bye, btw Joky has the same problem because we work at the same place. And have the same hours for shifts. Let's just say we know the girl that shared her shifts with her wanted my schedule so we just switched them. Cool right.**

**NOT.**

**Don't forget to go check out our instagram fanfiction_story_girls we will post pictures of our stories, sneak peeks, and notifications.**

**Happy Summer and Happy Birthday to anyone's who's birthday is this month. Mine isn't and neither is Joky so don't worry.**

**Bye**

**Joky04 &amp; Emily1050**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy's POV**

Tim's square pizza!

Best pizza to eat while you're in New York Time Square.

Just kidding. Leo and I were watching Disney channel's original TV show _''Austin &amp; Ally''. _In a few hours Annabeth and I would no longer be _'just friends'_ we'd be _'something more'. _I think that's what Grover said it was called.

Piper was helping Annabeth get ready. I know like why am I watching Disney channel while waiting for my gi..future girlfriend.

Well I only need five minutes to get ready while she takes forever. Something Jason told me about ALL girls.

Apparently if you tell the girl to be ready by 7:00pm then that means that she'll be ready by 8:45pm. At first I thought Annabeth wouldn't be like that, but he said ''_ALL_ girls are like that''.

Now Leo and I were watching ''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'', it was the episode where Cody went camping, and Zack couldn't sleep without his twin.

Then Jason and Frank walked in the room with popcorn.

''Hey Percy isn't your date with Annabeth in like ten minutes?'' Frank asked as he and Jason sat next to Leo and I.

I looked at my watch. ''Yeah, but if I said to her that we'd meet at 7:00 then I have an hour and forty five minutes after that.''

They all looked at me and laughed. ''Dude don't let Annabeth hear that joke that's offensive.'' Leo sai.

I frowned it wasn't a joke.

''What do you mean?.. Jason said all girls take forever.'' I said franticly. Jason groaned and slapped his forehead.

''I wasn't being literal when I said that, it was just a saying.'' He defended himself.

''Oh great what do I do ? She's going to be here any minute.'' Just I said that the bell rang.

''I have an idea go to your room and start getting ready we'll distract her.'' Leo said as a smirk took over his mouth.

''Okay, I am counting on you guys.'' They nodded as I left to the room and began to get ready.

**Annabeth's POV**

Jason opened the door for me.

''Hey Annabeth!'' He said cheerfully.

''Hello Jason.'' I answered back.'' Have you seen Percy today?''

''Yes. He's still getting ready you know how we are we take forever.''

''Yeah that's what I thought.''

''Why don't you come in.'' He invited me and I accepted.

''Hey Annie!'' Leo said as soon as I entered. I noticed that Frank was in the room as well. He just waved at me though.

''Hi guys.''

''You know that boyfriend of yours takes really long in the bathroom.'' Leo said. I frowned.

''How long has he been there?''

''About an hour and a half.''

''Wait and you guys haven't bothered to check on him what if he fell and hurt himself.'' I exclaimed mad and rushing to the bathroom immediately breaking the door.

''Ahhhhhhhh!'' Percy exclaimed from the sink as he got a towel to cover himself.

So as of right now I am staring at a Percy with a towel around his waist while his perfect abs are completely visible.

''Wow if you wanted to see me so soon you could have knocked.'' He said with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

''Well I thought you were hurt because you've been showering for and hour and a half.''

''What? I just entered the bathroom like five minutes ago.''

''But Leo said. Wait you entered when I knocked?'' I said suddenly getting mad and flushed. I put my hands on my hips and was about to snap at him, but he silenced me with a kiss.

Huh?

He actually kissed me in a bathroom while he's almost naked. I didn't answer back, but when he tried to intensify the kiss I did as well.

Then in a matter of seconds he had my back against the bathroom's wall.

We were in our own little world until we heard clapping. We broke apart for air and to see what the clapping was.

We looked towards the broke door to see the guys laughing and clapping. I blushed and hid my face in Percy's warm chest.

''Guys will you give us a second?'' Percy asked.

''Take all the time you need Romeo.'' Frank spoke.

They left and then I raised my head kissed his lips. He answered almost immediately.

We stood there for a few more minutes. Until we needed air.

''Wise Girl truly I didn't want to do it in here this way, but I find no better place or moment.''

_'' Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me..._

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_

_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly._

_I won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh it's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things._

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_And you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to_

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh_

_I've just let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you_

_Oh it's you_

_It's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things''_

He actually sung a One Direction song. I was about to slap him this song is clinche just like a bunch of the others and I hate clinche stuff.

''Will you be my girlfriend Annabeth?'' As those words left his lips I smiled he was trying to surprise me.

''Very clinche Percy. I guess people do change in the course of ten years.'' I shrugged acting disappointed.

''WHAT? NO I ONLY DID THIS BECAUSE RACHEL SAID YOU'D LIKE IT. I AM STILL THE SAME OLD PERCE.'' He said defending himself.

''Let me guess now you're going to say the restaurant we're going to is a secret and then we'll end up in a French expensive restaurant and then I'll feel underdressed.'' I said telling him how clinche his plan was.

''Actually I didn't want to go to a fancy restaurant so I hope it's okay we're going to _'New York's best pizza' _then we're going to take out, and then we're going to Time Square to eat it there.''

I was so happy he wasn't completely clinche and I liked it. ''Then yes I'll be your girlfriend.''

He stood frozen on his spot. I think he forgot he'd already asked.

Then I leaned up to him and kissed him. He was just about to deepen it when I pulled away and walked out of the bathroom.

''You should dress up if you want to make it Percy.''

''I'll be out as fast as flash.''

''Stupid.''

''But you love me.''

''Idiot.''

''I am you're better half.''

''Oh please I'd rather not.''

As I waited for Percy I spoke to Leo and Jason about camp. Frank had left.

Then when Percy walked out I smiled he's to cute.

He was wearing jeans and a blue shirt that said ''I leave my homework for the last day, because then I'll be older therefor wiser.''

''Are you ready?'' I asked he nodded. ''Then let's go I am driving.''

I took his keys from his hands and we left.

New York's best pizza wasn't that far from Time Square.

Percy and I talked about anything and everything during the trip. Now I was about to pay for the pizza.

Why?

Because I felt like it.

Every other date believe me when I say he's paying.

This was the best date ever.

Time Square was packed with people so we ended up eating our pizza at ''Central park''. Now we were just walking around while holding hands.

''Thank you for this date Percy.'' I said.

''Thank you Annabeth I should have paid for the pizza and I am sorry nothing turned out as planned.'' He said. I knew inside he was beating himself up and I felt bad.

''Percy I had a great time and I couldn't of asked for a better day. I am glad it wasn't as clinche.''

I smiled warmly at him and he responded to me with a similar smile.

''I am glad you're my girlfriend.''

''I am glad to be yours as well.''

And with that we kissed.

**A/N**

**Sorry guys both Joky and I have been busy packing lately so no chance to write. Next week we're going to be out of the country. And as much as we love ya'll this is our vacation. When we come back we have a week before school.**

**Oh yes it's Emily cause Joky posted yesterday for both her and me so now I owe her.**

**Just kidding.**

**She's besides me right now staring at the screen waiting to see waiting to see what I write.**

**Answering reviews time!**

** Allen r: Thanks.**

** PunksNotDeadYouAre: Love your pen name and I know how it feels. Percabeth is just aghhhh.**

**That's it for today wish us a nice trip.**

**Happy Birthday who anyone who's birthday is the day you're reading this.**

**Happy End of Summer!**

**Love Emily1050 and Joky04**


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy's POV**

It's been three month's since our first date and to be completely honest we're both doing great with our relationship.

Now Spring Break is drawing near which means us going back to camp.

And training.

Annabeth moved in with me last week. I know I know wasn't that to fast, but seriously guys we've been best friends since childhood.

Today was a beautiful day outside.

I was currently at the schools swimming championship. I was obviously beating all of the other competitors.

Without using my power I swear.

Or maybe I was lying just a bit.

I had a demigod quest starting next moth and I need to know that if something went wrong. I'd have people from school remember me as the boy who won them the championship.

Although I know that if I die, the gods would probably use the mist to make it look as if I never existed.

No you're probably wondering how I know I have a quest, well when one of your friends is a oracle who goes around saying random quest, you now everything.

So far the quest was incomplete.

Something like:

_"The enemies will work as one,_

_The sea and it's power, joining the sky once again._

_Thee shall wisdom be poured through and beauty possessed by the ones._

_Fire that burns the shifter with the mist._

_Thou shall bring them to the end."_

Hey how did whoever say that know what I was about to say.

"Sorry Perce I know the last thing you want right now is remember the quest." Rachel apologized as the whole gang joined me by the side of the pool.

Annabeth looked annoyed.

"Wise girl why the long face?" I asked while smirking. She turned her face towards me and glared.

"You didn't play fair." Was all she said.

"What?" I asked.

"What Annabeth meant to say is you used your power to win." Calypso translated for me.

"Μερικές φορές αναρωτιέμαι αν θα εξελιχθεί ποτέ από τους πιθήκους ή εάν έχετε ακόμα έχουν περιορισμένη νοητική ικανότητα." Annabeth said in Greek.

"Hey that's rude. Specially in a language I understand." I whined. How could she compare my brain to a monkey's.

I heard laughter and looked to see Piper, and Leo laughing till their hearts desired.

"Annabeth is not offensive or rude if it's true." Piper defended.

Then Jason high fived her as Annabeth cracked up.

"What is this national bully Percy day." I whined and then I spotted my coach walking towards us.

"Guys Coach McKenzie is coming this way." I said and they all shut up.

"Percy just came to say well done boy. Now I am sure that you want to go have some fun with your friends. Specially this very beautiful young lady." He said as he touched Annabeth in her lower back.

Jealousy was a immediate feeling. Then he began to move lower and I had to hold onto my hands not to drown him for touching my girlfriend,

Annabeth began to try and move away, but he took her hip and brought her closer to him.

"Umm thanks coach, but if you don't mind I want to have some time to celebrate with my friends." I said emphasizing on the word friends hoping he'd let go of Annabeth's butt, but instead he held her tighter. "And my girlfriend." I said reaching for Annabeth's hand.

She gladly took it and he let go of her.

He was frowning at us. "Well see you next year Perseus." That was creepy, Nobody called me that except people who were from camp, a god or a monster. Then there was his weird behavior towards Annabeth.

I mean I know he's desperate, but I didn't think it was enough to sexually harass a student.

Specially when he is 49.

That's just creepy.

"Hey guys if you don't mind I want to hang out with Wise girl. Just the two of us for the rest of the day."

They all agreed and left.

**Annabeth's POV**

I felt violated.

That man was a creep.

After going home Percy had apologized for standing there with such a horrendous man.

Then we'd made up our pain by loving each other in the most intimate way possible.

A way that no man had ever been able to be with me.

I was happy that him just as much as me were both our first.

We held each other through our sweaty bodies that whole afternoon.

I loved Percy and everything was perfect.

We'd go to camp and we'd come back to our happy life's.

After a few hours Percy finally drifted of to sleep. I however couldn't find it in me to close my eyes. Then my phone began to vibrate. I looked at the caller ID and choked.

My dad!

Oh no!

I noticed many missed calls.

Knowing that they are all most likely my father I decided to answer.

"Hello?" I said.

"Annabeth. Where have you been all afternoon I've been trying to contact you." His voice sounded angry.

"I am sorry father, but I was tired and decided to sleep a little looks like it's pretty late already.

"So anyway father. What could be so important that you need to call me." I said rudely. I was tired and all I wanted to do was snuggle with Percy.

"Your mother and have been talking."

"You mean Athena?" I asked.

"Of course not. I said your moth." I cut him of.

"If it's not Athena than that's no mother of mine."

"Annabeth, don't you dare start young lady." He warned in a dealy tone.

"Cut the talk father. Go straight to the point." I said. I could have sworn I could feel his glare through the phone.

"We want you to come bac home."

"No." I said straight away without hesitation.

"I didn't give you a choice." My father's annoying voice said once again.

"Too bad then, because I am still no going. You might have separated my friends from me as a kid, but now you can't. I am 18 and a responsible adult at that. You have no power over me anymore. Anyway if that's all you called to say I hope you have a nice day." I hanged up on him.

"Don't be so hard on him." Percy muttered from next to me.

"I can't just let him control the rest of my life. Anyway I am in love now and I don't plan on leaving the man who owns my heart." I said. He smiled and put his hands around my waist. Then he pulled me close.

And I could barely hear what he said, but he muttered against my ear.

"Will you marry me?"

**A/N**

**I know I mean and I have no excuse for the fact that I haven't updated in almost two months.**

**In my defense we returned from Punta Cana and sort of fell into a wondering process towards this story. **

**We've been having a bit of a writer's block, but don't worry we're back and even though we may not update as usual as we used to. That's because of school.**

**Anyway have a nice night!**

**And Happy Birthday if it's your birthday.**

**Joky04 &amp; Emily1050**


	8. AN

**SORRY NOT A CHAPTER.**

**I am sorry you guys have had to wait such a long time for an update. However my grandma passed away last week. It's been a tough month because in between running to take care of my siblings so my mom could be in the hospital with my grandma and school I've been driven crazy. As for Joky. Well she is like my sister so she's been my hard rock and has been there to help me. **

**I do not know when I'll update. My grandma and I were close and she was like that best friend that spoiled you even when your parents didn't want to let you.**

**For those who where there when I was writing "A Demigod Arrangement" must remember when I had to move to Tampa to take care of her because she got sick. And that led to us brining her to Miami where she passed her last months of life.**

**Thank you all for your support and I will try to update soon.**

**-Emily1050**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yo I am back and ready to shine!**

**Who's ready for some Percabeth and everyone else? Cause I know Joky and I are.**

**We've been away for a while, but we finally have some time and might write many chapters so that we can update more regularly. **

**Also I do not own the song: Infinity, one direction does, but I would rather you listen to the Caleb and Kelsey version since they are a adorable couple.**

**Also for those of you who don't know the last chapter was a pretty big cliffhanger and then no updates for like four or five months, which makes me feel horrible because half a year is six months and then there is the fact that none of you deserved the wait.**

**So let's cut the rambling and get to work!**

**Percy's POV**

There I asked the hardest question of the century.

Now you're probably wondering what brought this on I mean we're like eighteen.

But look at it from a demigods point of view, we never know when the next monster might show up at our doorstep and kill us without a second thought.

"Pe..Per.." She stuttered in the cutest way possible. She was nervous and I couldn't blame her. I understood her conflict.

Annabeth wanted to go to the university and live a regular human life; but we both knew that wasn't going to happen.

As much as I would love to say that I had no doubts that she would say yes, not even I was sure of what this would do on our relationship.

"Percy, you know I love you right?" She asked her eyes filled with unshed tears, who'd ever seen my Annabeth cry. I nodded at her, "but you know that I can't marry you. First of all we are still young, second I want us both to experience life and meet other people and grow into wiser adults. You understand right?... I am not saying that it isn't a possibility for the future, but for now…."

My heart was crushed into millions, no trillions, no quadrillions, not even maybe it was an infinite number of billions after billions.

I looked at the ceiling while I tried hard not to explode every pool in the apartment building.

What was I thinking?

A guy like me could never have a girl like her.

Annabeth was perfect at everything she was asked to do.

We should have never dated, we should have never fallen in love, we should have never let lust cloud our heads and cause us irrational decisions such as the one we had just committed.

I stood up and began to walk towards the closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a camp t-shirt and left without saying a word to Jason's and Piper's apartment.

I knocked for about five times before a naked Jason covering his lower half with a pink towel opened the door.

"What the hell Percy?" he asked not opening the door. Oh gods what had I just walked in on.

"I asked Annabeth to marry me and she said no." That was all it took for my tears to break loose. My best friend understood.

"Hold up Percy let me grab some clothes and then I'll call the guys and we can go to a bar and talk about it." He said as he closed the door.

I just stood there as my tears flowed silently for no one but the moon to know what was going on.

**Annabth's POV**

I can't believe he walked away.

I mean what was I supposed to say. "Okay Percy let's go get married tomorrow if you want and then by next Wednesday I'll be pregnant with all our beautiful green eyed boogers.

Was I being selfish for wanting to wait a couple of years?

No I wasn't.

I know he had been crying when he left, but I mean I hadn't meant to hurt him.

I know I really do love him and I know he loves me back, but it's too soon, we're too young for marriage.

It aint happening.

Not on my watch.

My phone beeped.

I reached fo it and read a message from Piper.

_"__Hey is everything okay?"_

I re-read the message a couple of times. How did Piper know I wasn't in my greatest moods right now.

_"__Yeah of course! Why wouldn't I be?"_ I texted back trying to act like nothing happened.

I decided for a shower and then maybe some Netflix and Nutella.

The perfect N&amp;N combination.

Another beep from my phone told me that Piper had already answered.

_"__It's just Percy showed up here and although I couldn't hear anything he was crying. Then Jason told me that they were going to spend some time in a bar so that Percy could feel better. I thought maybe you'd know?"_

I felt a sadness greet my heart.

He had cried the whole time from here to Piper and Jason's apartment.

_"__I am sorry Piper. I do know what happened."_

Immediately she replied

_"__What is it. Did something happen to Paul, no of course not what about Sally. Oh my gods she had an accident didn't she."_

I had to stop my best friends rambling.

_"__I'd rather not talk about this through text, what do you say. Let's meet up at the Starbucks."_

_"__Okay"_

Time to get ready.

Putting on a pair of ripped shorts and one of Percy's hoodies. I leave a note in case Percy returns.

I put on my black converse and leave.

**Leo's POV **

After Jason called I couldn't even imagine that something so big could have happened to Percy, that he actually wanted to get drunk.

All Jason had said it was something Annabeth did.

Calypso had been called too. Piper had called her and Hazel.

I wonder what was going on.

**Piper's POV**

As all of us sat with our coffee silently.

Annabeth had told us everything from the beginning to the end save the unnecessary details.

I understood where Annabeth was coming from I honestly did, but I had to stick with Percy.

She could have told him that they could wait a couple of years.

I also understood Percy's point of view. We are demigods.

Short lives with not many happy moments.

In fact we were some of the only and oldest demigods alive.

He had a quest and wasn't sure whether he would make it or not. And now the love of his life had rejected him.

I was able to get Annabeth on the same page with me. Calypso had been silent. She didn't believe Annabeth had made a right choice or that my idea was any better. She believed that Percy and Annabeth should marry immediately. What was the difference of tomorrow or three years from now.

As for Hazel she had decided to play I stick to Annabeth's first idea and then I change to Piper's.

I understood Hazel though she had been given a second chance at live. She couldn't give anything up such as living her youth since her first time around had been cut short.

**Percy's POV**

"And the next thing I know I am walking out the door to your apartment Jason." I finish the story.

"That might not have been the wisest thing Percy. Did you ever think that maybe Annabeth wasn't ready to take that step with you yet. You know there are many things in a relationship that may cause us to believe that it's time for the question when in reality it isn't. I know it hurts, but man she loves you. That's all that matters in the moment. Maybe later in the future some day then you can move past the boyfriend and girlfriend face and become one legally and before the gods seen as one soul and two bodies." Jason says leaving Leo and I trying really hard to understand his words.

"So I have to keep my feeling bottled up because she isn't ready." I asked with a questioning gaze.

"Not exactly. You can always speak of the future with her and your plans and wishes, just don't ask for her hand in marriage just yet." Frank says while drinking some Corona beer.

A man went up to the stage.

"So we usually don't do this but these lovely ladies have asked us for a chance to a song. They've also called forward Percy Jackson.

"Huh?" I question as I see the guys look at me.

"Would you please come to the stage?" The man said looking in my die\rection.

Shrugging I walk to the stage.

Then I see Annabeth holding out a microphone for me.

"What song?" I asked.

"Infinity." Was my response of course it was enough for me to know which son it was. We sang it in the shower every day or at least most days.

The music begins

(Percy)

"Down to earth

Keep 'em falling when I know it hurts

Going faster than a million miles an hour

Trying to catch my breath some way, somehow."

(Annabeth)

Down to earth

It's like I'm frozen, but the world still turns

Stuck in motion, but the wheels keep spinning 'round

Moving in reverse with no way out."

(Percy)

"And now I'm one step closer to being."

(Annabeth)

"Two steps far from you."

(Percy)

"And everybody wants you."

(Annabeth)

"Everybody wants you."

(Both)

"How many nights does it take to count the stars?

That's the time it would take to fix my heart

Oh, baby, I was there for you.

All I ever wanted was the truth, yeah, yeah

How many nights have you wished someone would stay?

Lay awake only hoping they're okay

I never counted all of mine

If I tried, I know it would feel like infinity

Infinity, infinity, yeah

Infinity"

"Eyes can't shine

Unless there's something burning bright behind

Since you went away, there's nothing left in mine

I feel myself running out of time."

(Annabeth)

"And now I'm one step closer to being."

(Percy)

"Two steps far from you."

(Annabeth)

"And everybody wants you."

(Percy)

"Everybody wants you."

Out of nowhere the guys and the girls all come to the stage singing.

(All)

"How many nights does it take to count the stars?

That's the time it would take to fix my heart

Oh, baby, I was there for you

All I ever wanted was the truth, yeah, yeah

How many nights have you wished someone would stay?

Lay awake only hoping they're okay

I never counted all of mine

If I tried, I know it would feel like infinity

Infinity, infinity, yeah."

(Annabeth)

"How many nights does it take to count the stars?

That's the time it would take to fix my heart

Oh, baby, I was there for you

All I ever wanted was the truth, yeah, yeah."

(Percy)

"How many nights have you wished someone would stay?

Lay awake only hoping they're okay

I never counted all of mine

If I tried, I know it would feel like infinity

Infinity, infinity, yeah."

(All)

"Infinity."

**AN**

**Well guys it's been a long chapter filled with sadness, but there's always something to smile at the world for.**

**I am thankful to all of you who supported me after my sudden leave and for all the reviews you all left me.**

**Thank you a lot and hang on to this stoy, because I do NOT wish to abandon it again.**

**See you soon.**

**-Emily1050 and Joky04**


	10. Chapter 9

**So sorry.**  
**We promised that we wouldn't make you guys wait yet we did. We've decided to add a few more chapters after this one.**  
**We're going to name this chapter**  
**"MY BIG FAT GREEK WEDDING"**

**Disclaimer: do not own any songs, characters, or the picture.**  
**Those belong to their perspective owners.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

**Annabeth's PO**V  
I had come to terms with the fact that my life wasn't as long as any other regular human's. What if Percy didn't return from his quest.

Piper was right we need to get married immediately.

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy greeted me silently after the song. "Listen just forget what I asked. I get it I'll ask you later on in the future whenever you decide that you're ready."

"Percy.."  
"But don't worry I will make sure I return from each and everyone of this one and my future quest."

"Percy stop." I exclaimed. I couldn't take it. I was being stupid letting go of such a great opportunity. I could still do everything I wanted just sharing my life with another person. Which technically was happening already anyway. I mean we're living together.

"I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"Annabeth as tempting as that sounds I would rather wait for you to be truly ready. Than to marry you because of pity." Percy reasoned.  
The nerve of that man. I know what I want and what I want is to become Annabeth Jackson-Chase.

"Percy I WILL FORCE YOU TO MARRY ME TODAY IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN." I grabbed his shirt collar to act more dramatic.

"Are you sure?" He asked silently.

"SHUT IT! I HAVE DECIDED."

"Fine, but how about we get married after this quest. That way we can celebrate my birthday, victory, and our marriage. That way it's cheaper"

"YOU EGOISTIC PRICK!"

"Honestly Annabeth I am serious." He looked straight into my eyes and I realized he was not jocking.

"Fine, but the moment you put foot into this city I will hunt you down and marry you on the spot."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied with tears brimming his beautiful sea green eyes.  
I jumped into his arms and sobbed. I really am starting to get tired of all this crying.

"I'll miss you."

"Me too. Just remember every time you miss me while I am away this promise. WHEN I COME BACK YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME LOTS OF LOVE! OH I CAN IMAGINE YOU ROUND WITH ALL TWENTY OF OUR BABIES." He was officially crazy. I WILL NEVER HAVE TWENTY KIDS.

"I hate you."

"Not you don't you love me, because let's be honest I impossible to hate. I am adorable even I love myself." He is getting it.

"You sure are a Narcissist ." I said while I pushed him away.

"What can I say I am just that beautiful." He made a movement with his hands that made him look like Tamaki from Ouran High School the anime.

"Whatever get lost loser." I said.

"What no goodbye kiss. Oh I know your jealous because I love me almost as much as I love you. Don't worry babe I love you a lot more okay." That's when Jason showed up with a car.

"Sorry Annabeth but it's time to leave. Let's go Percy." I noticed Leo, and Frank in the car too.

Then the girls came behind me.  
"We have a plan." Whispered Hazel in my ear.

They began to pull me towards a different car.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see!" Piper replied.

After ten minutes the car stopped at Camp Half Blood's entrance.

"What are we doing here?" I asked again.

"SHUT up Annabeth or you'll ruin the surprise!" Calypso screeched.

"Okay, okay I get it. Don't need to be so rude." We entered cam and they began pulling me towards the original twelve cabins.

Then we walked for about fifteen minutes till we reached the cabin area. Once there Piper began to pull us towards Aphrodite's cabin.

Her many daughter were already there waiting for us.

"Is everything ready as planned?" Piper asked her siblings.

"Yes. Everything is going to plan. The guys are over at the Zeus cabin right now and mom is inside." One of them answered. What are they talking about. If Piper does anything crazy I will murder her. Not literally she's my Best friend for life. And one of the only ones. Nobody needs to know that.

"Alright then let's get going." Hazel interrupted my train of thoughts.

Thinking now I remember when we all met eleven years ago.

At Percy's birthday. The day that marked our lives forever together. Sally's kindness and the company of other children, of a group of friends something my young lonesome self needed very much.

I missed my friends so much during those ten years apart. My father would never understand my reasoning for sharing such a care with other demigods.

"At last the time has come!" Yes ladies and gentlemen that is Lady Aphrodite. The goddess of love and a pain in my butt.

"Let's get you ready we are running out of time." She continued.

"Time for what?" I asked. This is so strange I usually know everything.

"You haven't told her Piper ?" Aphrodite asked turning towards her eldest.

"Told me what?"

"Sorry mother. I thought you could tell her. You know she's my best friend it's kind of weird." She said to her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I asked on the verge of killing something. Everyone turned to look at me with pale faces.

"Well Annabeth hunny you know. When a man and a woman love each other very much." Started Piper.

"And they decide they want to be together for life they get married." Hazel continued.

Calypso gulped, "Well then since you and Percy you know."

"Wanted to tie the knot, we took matters into our own hands. Congrats honey you're getting married." Aphrodite beamed like a child whose just been given candy.

**PERCY'S POV**

"Hey guys what's going on?" I asked as Jason drove the car I had just been pulled into.

"You're wedding duh." Leo informed.

"What, but me and Annabeth just agreed to wait till after the quest."

Jason gave me a look saying _'We both know that's not what you really wanted'. _

"Anyway Percy it doesn't matter if it's today or tomorrow, you're getting married and that's it. Aphrodite's boys are currently decorating your wedding stage and the seats and the after party. When Aphrodite found out that you guys were getting married she went _loca_ and said it had to be the best wedding ever. Anyway Nico's already got your tux at Jason's Cabin and all the God's are getting ready." Leo gave a speech.

"I can't believe this happening." That's all I could say. "Thank you so much guys. I am glad you're going on the quest with me."

"There's another surprise Percy." Frank informed me. "You know how if someone inside allows it humans can come into the camp. Well currently Mr. Chase his wife and his sons are at the White House with Chiron getting ready. Also your Mom and Paul are also at your Cabin with Tyson."

"Wow. So wait ALL of the gods are coming in what forms romans or geeks?"

"Yep. It's gonna be great. Since it's Camp Half-Blood their coming in their Greek forms and for those who do not have a Greek form they will just stay Roman. Also the Norse, and Egyptian gods are also coming. If they already have a Greek form than they stay Greek but if they don't their in their Norse or Egyptian forms. Also we invited Annabeth's uncle, her dead aunt and her weird undead cousin." Jason went on.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS GOING TO BE A DISASTER."

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Leo replied.

"No it won't a bunch of war gods who all hate each other in a same place. It's already bad enough with just the Greek's and the Roman's."

"Shill dude. We already thought everything out. So we established a law on the river of Styx. Nobody can harm anyone. Except the bride towards the groom." Frank continued for Leo.

"What?"

"We never know how Annabeth will react so let's let her have some freedom."

"We're here. Let's get moving, we had to take the long route so the girls could take Annabeth without you two uniting." Jason began to walk away from the car towards the camp's entrance. Then we all followed towards the Zeus Cabin.

"Why are we going to the Zeus Cabin and not mine?"

"Cause your Cabin is going through a makeover for the wedding night." Leo wiggled his eyes suggestively. Oh no these idiots.

"I thought you said my mom, Paul, and Tyson were there."

"They are, doing what we just told you." I will punch Leo in the face. This is so awkward.

As we reached Zeus Cabin I see some males from the Aphrodite Cabin waiting.

"Is everything ready?" Asked Frank.

"Yep it's time to get the groom and the best men ready. " One said with a giddy voice.

**TWO HOURS AND A HALF LATER**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

"We are gathered here today." Began Hera. The irony she hates me, but since she's the goddess of marriage she's marrying Percy and I, "to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish.

Do you Annabeth pledge to share your live openly with this man, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for him, cherish and encourage him, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?" She asked.

"I do!" I answered.

"How about you Perseus do you pledge share your live openly with Annabeth, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for her, cherish and encourage her, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?"

"I do with all my heart."

"That's what they all say." Hera muttered silently only Zeus, who was standing behind her, Percy and I could hear. Zeus shook her to shut up.

" May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other." She sighs. "Jason would you please bring the rings." Jason came over between Percy and I and put the rings pillow in front of us.

"Perseus you may say your vows."

"I Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon Lord of the Seas and Sally Jackson promise to love and support you Annabeth and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed. " He says shakingly. I giggle silently. I never thought Percy would say "thee", to me none the less.

I give him my left hand so he doesn't get confused. I love him.

"Annabeth you may also say you're vows."

"I Annabeth Chase daughter of Frederick Chase and Athena goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy promise to support you Percy, I promise to always and for as long as my short life allows me to love you. Share my every thought with you. Treat you with kindness, understand you, be truthful, humor, and passionate. Despite how annoying you are most of the time. I give this ring to you to remind you that no matter what you will always be my Seaweed Brain."

We both laugh cry at my vow.

"By the power invested in me by the Universe, gods, Gaea, and the Law I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride Perseus."

Instead of Percy kissing me I threw my self at him and kissed him. I guess if I ever wanted to get on Hera's good side that hadn't been a great idea, because the goddess was honestly pissed of.

And that's how my Big Fat Greek Wedding happened.

The End until the next few chapters.

**Well let us know what you thought. Honestly this chapter was so hard to write. We kept discussing that wedding vows were old fashioned and the I do's were over rated, but we put two and two together to make a big and long lasting wedding.**

Anyway we have some ideas for a honey moon and then blank.

**Hope you've all enjoyed you summer cause guess what stress is returning. That's how I have it put in my calendar.**

**Oh my gods have you guys ever heard of the jungle in Dominican Republic and how they have summer camps over there. Mine and Joky's parents have officially gone crazy. They want us to spend next summer over there. I mean we love camping in the wilderness and sure it's gonna be fun going to the bathroom in the ground and showering in a river and all that awesome stuff. But can you imagine all those days without Wi-Fi.**

Oh I can feel us both dying. We might not make us so please PRAY FOR US. JK

**Anyway we're also going camping to the Florida keys next week, but it's just one week. It's in the country there's an actual bathroom, and our phones have signal. Not the same. Also it's with family and friends. Plus it's an every year thing.**

**Well enjoy you next twelve days my friends.**

**Love always**

**Joky and Emily.**


End file.
